someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Power Outage
I woke up in middle of the night. My room in the college dorm was a lot darker than usual. 'Hello? Can someone get the light?" I called out into the darkness. The voices that were talking stopped their chatter. "Can't, there is a mass power outage across the city" said Simon. "Did you had a good sleep, Walter?" said Dennis. These two were my close friends in College. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get my bearings. There was no light except for the moon light gently coming into the room through the window. "What the hell is up with that?" I mumbled in annoyance. "We don't know either" said a voice in a depressing tone. "Is that you, Carver?""Yeah." Carver was a freshman who dropped by my room often. He really was what you would call "a real homie" "So what were you guys talking about? Bring me up to speed." I said as I rose from the bed. "Goddamn it's cold. Someone give me a blanket" I felt blanket land on my feet. They were telling each other scariest creepypastas or true story they ever heard or experienced. Everyone was taking a turn to tell their story. It was my turn, and I decided to tell true story that happened to me. It was about two years ago, during rainy night. My sister was watching tv in the living room when we heard her scream. So me and my dad grab baseball bat and .44 magnum, and ran to the living room. We thought there was burglar or intruder. I asked my sister "What's wrong?" She pointed at the window, and said "A man....in complete red". Our apartment was in 3rd floor. There was no building next to the window. I checked below, left, and right side of the window, but there was no one there. To this day, I still can't figure out what she saw. "Umm, Walter?" Carver asked "Do you check what was above the window?". A sudden chill traveled down my spine. "Holy shit, now that I think about it, I-" Just then, a voice was heard from the speaker in the hallway. "We got the emergency generator up and running. Power should be coming back anytime soon". I smiled and said, "About damn time. Isn't that great, guys?" There was no response. "What's up with the silence? Let's go get something to drink when power comes back" As I said that, the lights came back to my room. I was alone, wrapped in a blanket. I suddenly remembered that Simon and Dennis were roomed at different dorm that was 10 min away from here, Carver died in a car accident two weeks ago, and I had the entire room to my self. A wave of chill once again traveled down my spine, this time spreading its energy to my entire body. I couldn't speak or move. All I was able to do was moving my fingers in he blanket. Less than a minute after the light came on, it went dark again. I was still just seating there, rolling my eyes while they tried to adjust to the darkness. "What's wrong, Walter? Finish your story" said Carver Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life